Simplify the following expression: ${r-(-3r-5)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ r {-1(}\gray{-3r-5}{)} $ $ r + {3r+5} $ Combine the $r$ terms: $ {r + 3r} + 5$ $ {4r} + 5$ The simplified expression is $4r+5$